let me go (but i'll always come back to you)
by imjustshippingmywaythrulife
Summary: "I let you go." "But I'll always come right back to you, babe." Rated T with reasons inside.


**Hey guys, what's up? Here's a one-shot that I just thought of, starting from the last episode of Season Two. Except with Birdflash, obviously. Sorry for the angsty feels.** **Dick~centric**

 **Pairings- Birdflash, tiny bit of Bluepulse, one-sided Spitfire, a tiny bit of Supermartian**

 **T for language, mentions of sex, character death (I don't know, isn't it technically a death?)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any of the characters or else Dick and Wally would've been together and the show would've shown a lot more Dick (whoops, that came out wrong.)**

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

As the Team watched the two Flashes speed around the chrysalis, Dick hears Artemis murmur to Wally.

"Will it be enough?"

Suddenly Wally zooms over to Nightwing and gives him a passionate kiss. It seems to last forever, the type of kiss Dick loves. (They don't notice the rest of the team gawking at their open PDA in an emergency.)

"What was that for?" Nightwing asked. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a crisis here." He jokes.

But Wally's eyes are serious. "Dick, I'm going in."

"But Wally-" Nightwing started, but then stopped and nodded. "Yeah, well I guess I can't convince you otherwise."

"I love you, Dick Grayson," Wally said, giving Dick a chaste kiss. Dick grabbed onto his hand.

"I love you too, Wally West."

The speedster tried to pull his hand from Nightwing's grip. "Dick, I need you to let me go."

"Okay," Dick said quietly, before reaching back to hold Wally's wrist. "Just, be careful."

Wally flashed a small grin, "Always."

Dick could only watch as the speedster stole one kiss and took a piece of his heart with him.

As he watched Impulse, Kid Flash, and Flash circling again and again, Dick's head and his heart knew something was wrong. Wally kept getting struck by the energy.

 _It'll be fine, Wally has been on much harder missions than running around a disruptor in circles._ The former Boy Wonder told himself. His boyfriend would be alright and everything would be okay.

The disruptor stopped spewing out energy and Nightwing smiled. Wally and he would probably lie down and watch a movie after Wally complained that his feet were hurting. He jogged up to Barry and Bart, expecting to find Wally with his green eyes sparkling, fist pumped in the arm, grinning like the idiot he was. But at least he was Dick's idiot.

"Where's Wally?" Dick asked. Bart and Barry glanced at each other sadly.

"I'm sorry, Dick."

"What?" Nightwing couldn't believe his ears. "What happened?"

"He-" Barry started, but was interrupted.

"Wait, I don't even want to know right-" Dick cut off, sinking to his knees, realizing and processing what just happened.

"Oh my god, D - I mean Nightwing!" Miss Martian rushed over when she saw Dick fall on his knees into the snow.

"Wally's dead." Dick said with no emotion. His face was blank.

But M'gann's wasn't. Horror struck across her face, along with the tears that streamed down. She changed so many different colors to match her emotion. Pink, blue, red, orange, black, and then back to her usual preferred green.

"Miss Martian, what's wrong?" Superboy trudged up to the duo, seeing M'gann crying and his old boyfriend protectiveness starting up again.

"W-we have to get b-back t-to the Bioship. I think Dick's gone into shock."

"No," Conner disagreed. "He hasn't gone into shock yet, but we should get him back into the bioship."

M'gann put a slight calming trance into his mind (that was all she could manage, as his emotions were so jumbled up and broken she could barely enter his mind) as she levitated him back to the ship.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

"So, Baywatch is really gone, huh?" Artemis asked. She wasn't crying like M'gann was, but even she couldn't keep her voice from cracking.

Dick stared out the window, forcing himself not to look in the Bioship, where Wally's seat was. The ones he sat in all those years ago when it was just the six of them against the world.

"Nightwing, Nightwing!" Miss Martian shook him and sniffled. "We're here."

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

 _6_ _Months Later_

7 _:22 P.M_.

 _Bludhaven_

Nightwing sat at his computer desk, rerunning the formula in his head. He had quit the team a few months back. It wasn't the same without Wally.

At first, the others had tried to give him his space, understanding his pain. But now they called him at least once every week. Some of the calls, Dick answered. Others he didn't.

He glanced towards his phone and picked it up. The blue-eyed raven ran his fingers over the number keypad, dialing a phone number.

" _Hey...this is Wally West."_

That fucking speedster.

" _I'm not able to get to the phone right now, so..."_

That damn redhead.

" _Leave a message."_

His stupid boyfriend.

 _"and I'll call back later!"_

Except he won't. Because he's gone. But not dead. He won't ever be dead. Because Dick really wants to believe that he's alive because Dick knows that believing Wally is alive keeps him alive. And he really hopes it's not a lie.

The window rattles and shakes, then slides open and someone steps in. Dick is startled, but only for a second. He knows who it is.

"What are you doing here, little brother?" Dick asks without turning around. He gets no answer.

Tim brushes himself off and slides the window closed. The current Boy Wonder, walks over to the door and unlocks it.

Barbara walks in. Followed by Conner and M'gann, Artemis, Kaldur, Roy, Zatanna, Jaime Reyes, who's looking kind of nervous, but nevertheless swinging hands with...

Bart.

Bart who looks so much like Wally, acts like him too. After some pushing from Dick (And sex. Lots and lots of sex), the older redheaded speedster trained with the brunette, also teaching Bart a few of his own tricks and teaching him his favorite foods as well.

"What do you _want_?" Dick asked coldly, narrowing his eyes to keep from crying.

"Don't push us away," Artemis replied simply.

"Don't," Roy agreed. "I found that out the hard way. Five years, it was awful to try to not contact you guys. And then look where that leaded me."

"Yeah, having sex with my sister and making me an aunt." Artemis snarked.

"Anyway..." M'gann dragged the vowels. "The point is, Dick, that you can't push us away."

"We're your friends, friends help each other. Whatever you and Wally had, you need to move on, because he's not c-" Zatanna was cut off by Dick.

"He was gonna propose to me." Dick said quietly.

The room went silent.

" _Que?"_ Jaime asked.

"He was going to propose to me." The teen reached into the drawer besides him. He plucked out the dark green velvet box and tossed it over to Barbara. "Don't touch the ring."

Barbara opened the box and saw a gold band with words that were engraved into the ring. _If you're going, I'm going._

Artemis felt her heart breaking in two. Ever since Wally had kissed her at New Years' years ago, she always had a big crush on him. When he started dating Dick, she thought it was nothing serious, just bromance they had mistaked for romance. But this ring changed everything. It was totally serious and Artemis was totally heartbroken. Noticing the sad expression on her friend's face, Zatanna put a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"Don't you dare tell me that we had a 'thing'." Dick had enough of his silent fuming. He needed to say these words out loud. "Do you know what a _thing_ is? A _thing_ is a hookup or a summer fling. I _loved_ Wally. And he loved me. We've been dating for, what, 4 years? I love him with all of my damn heart so much it fucking hurts. Do you know how much it hurts?

"And don't you _dare_ tell me to move on. He's not dead, and he is coming back. I will never _, ever_ give up on him."

Dick's eyes trailed over to Bart and Jaime's conjoined hands.

"Bart, you are so much like him. Jaime, you need to promise me that you won't give him up. Promise." Dick pleaded. "I don't want anyone going through what I am, and I can see how much you like him."

"I promise." Jaime's voice was a little shaky, but his hand remained with Bart's, his eyes shining determinedly and lovingly for Bart. Bart just looked at him with pure adoration and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"I'm sorry...I just - I can't come back to the team. It's too hard right now and I feel too guilty." Tim put an arm around Dick and squeezed. Dick smiled a little grateful smile. Now that was what Tim called progress.

"My friend, all we ask is to not pull away from us anymore," Kaldur looked into Dick's eyes while clasping his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Yeah, you don't want to end up like Batman!" Bart piped up cheerfully. Everyone chuckled at that.

"You guys are right. I'm sorry," Dick rubbed his neck sheepishly. After his outburst, he felt better and a little more calm. "I'll try to call every once in awhile and hey, I might even stop by the Watchtower to do a training lesson."

After everyone left, Dick took a shower and dressed in his pajamas. Tim had assured he and Batgirl could patrol for him tonight because Dick needed to rest. Dick curled up under the blankets and peacefully went to sleep. Dreaming about Wally.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

 _3 months later_

 _2:41 A.M_

 _Bludhaven, New Jersey_

As Dick tossed his clothes of and just went to sleep in a shirt of Wally's (which was still too big for him, despite the fact Dick was almost the same size as Wally) and some boxers. He had just gotten in from a late patrol night and he couldn't wait to get into bed.

About couple of hours later, Dick heard a _whoosh_ and instantly woke up. "Dick," a voice whispered impatiently. "Dick!"

 _Wally?_

But it couldn't be. Wally was gone. Dick had set up a contraption about a month ago which was meant to bring Wally back from the 'speed force', which was Barry called it, but it hadn't worked.

According to Barry, the speed force is a place that harnesses all speedsters' speed. All the energy that Wally was hit with from the chrysalis may have sent Wally to the speed force.

But after waiting and waiting for days, it didn't work. So Dick gave up with that plan.

It was probably just a dream. He had so many dreams about Wally. Some were based on the memories he had, some were what-could-have-beens. Some were nightmares, but a huge fraction were memories.

So Dick threw the cover over his head and hoped the voice would go away. And it did.

For about ten seconds.

"Dick, Dick, babe, wake up."

Dick rolled over onto his side and was met with huge gleaming green eyes.

"Wally?" Dick mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me."

 _Crack._

Wally's jaw was met with Dick's fist. Dick shoved him against the wall and held up a threatening wing-ding.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why did you come _here_? What kind of imposter are you? Do you know who that man was? That man was about to become my fiance!" Dick was very upset at this person who was impersonating his MIA boyfriend.

"I'm Wally. Wally...West. Don't...you remember... me?" Wally choked out.

"If you're Wally, tell me a memory that only you and I know," Dick asked.

"We first kissed at my cousin's farm."

"Anybody could have known that." Dick said smoothly, forcing himself not to cry.

"Fine, fine, ack!" Dick shoved harder on 'Wally's' chest. "We first had sex in Italy when I ran you there for our 2nd anniversary in room 715 with rose petals and you listen to Celine Dion and Whitney Houston a lot and also we have a 12 set boxers that have each others' logos on them...and I was going to propose to you after the mission was finished."

Dick took a good look at Wally. His suit was torn and bloodied, while Wally himself looked so sincere and so _in love_.

"Holy crap. It really is you! Oh my-" Wally's sweet long kiss interrupted him. Dick pulled back from the kiss and slapped Wally.

"Ow," Wally rubbed his face gingerly. "Wha'd you do that for?"

Dick scowled, "You left me for 9 months, you idiot."

"Dick, I'm so, so, so sorry." Wally apologized.

"I let you go."

"But I'll always come right back to you, babe. I love you."

"I know. And I love you too. That's why we're getting married." Dick smirked.

"But I haven't even proposed yet..." Wally sputtered.

Dick laughed, the first time in a long time. "Do it in the morning. I'm going back to sleep. I love you."

"Aw, babe, I love you too," Wally nuzzled Dick's cheek. "By the way, you know it's 4 o'clock in the morning right?"

"Then do it later in the day, smartass."

After many, many (do I really have to go through this?) kisses as the sun came up, they both fell into the most peaceful sleep they'd ever had (of course, Dick's leg was in Wally's face and Wally's arm was on Dick's knee but they looked like they were fine.)

And so Dick stayed in Wally's arms the whole night (or at least into the day), loving him and loving him and loving him eternally.

" _There's a thousand ways this story can be told_..."

 **So that's the ending guys. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm working on my one-shots of Wally and Dick so I can post a whole bunch later and be prepared.**

 **Meanwhile, do you guys think I should do a sequel or kind of an AU thing for each thing that could've happened? I kind of left that an open spot where pretty much anything could happen. Please RR! 3 you guys!**

 **Edit: Poll is up, guys! Start voting. Can't wait to see what you think!**


End file.
